A Light After Dark
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Potter!Tinkerbell. Conjunto de One-shots, Drabbles o Viñetas. "¿Cuándo se enamoró de ese chico? ¿Cuándo fue que lo supo si jamás había estado enamorada? Realmente no sabía, y siendo ella sincera… En verdad… No le importaba."
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**_ A Light After Dark._

**Pairing(s):**_ Milarion (Quizá en un futuro añada más… Quizá)._

**Principal Character(s):**_ Clarion, Milori._

**Summary: **_**Potter!Tinkerbell.**__ ¿Cuándo se enamoró de ese chico? ¿Cuándo fue que lo supo si jamás había estado enamorada? Realmente no sabía, y siendo ella sincera… En verdad… No le importaba._

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**Advertencia:**_ Ninguna por ahora, realmente no sé ni creo que haya… Pero hay que bromear un rato… (XP)_

**N/A:**_ ¡Me siento fatal! Esto lo tuve planeado desde hace 2 años y dejé la idea a medias, luego la quise retomar cuando leí un fic de __**The Musketeers **__ambientado en el universo de __**HP**__ (Pre-guerra, este fic es post-guerra XD). ¿Y qué vi? Pues: ustedes saben que además de los fics en español, leo los que están en inglés, y entre ellos a la autora __**13Bookworm**__… Pues ya sabrán por qué me siento fatal :'C Bue- Tengo un consuelo, y es lo siguiente: __**LAS-ENORMES-DIFERENCIAS**__:_

_**Datos:**__ Post-guerra. Post-Tercera Generación (Si no he sacado mal las cuentas, creo que quienes quedan en Hogwarts son Lily y Hugo, tengo que revisar de todas maneras). Muy leve crossover con otras pelis de Disney (Frozen, Tangled, Brave), si gustan de la locura XP XD._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**I**

El día en que había llegado por primera vez a la estación 9 ¾, lo que menos se esperó fue conocer al chico del cual se enamoraría por el resto de sus años en Hogwarts. Empujaba su equipaje frente a ella, dando trotes en el andén acortando la distancia hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, su gato siamés se removía inquieto en la jaula – odiaba tenerlo encerrado – alertándola de que un posible zarpazo se avecinaba.

Sonreía, ¿Pero quién era ella de todas formas? Su nombre era Clarion Golden, once años, por lo tanto asistía a su primer año en Hogwarts, y aunque eso – por obvias razones – no era molesto, sí lo era el hecho de encontrarse con alguna que otra mirada discriminadora por el hecho de ser americana; sus padres eran británicos, eso lo admitía, pero ella no.

Se detuvo de golpe antes de entrar al expreso de Hogwarts tragando en seco, estaba nerviosa, no sabía con qué ambiente iba o podría encontrarse en tanto cruzara por el umbral de la puerta. Desvió la mirada por sobre su hombro encontrándose con sus padres quienes la despedían, ambos sonriendo ampliamente por lo cual correspondió el gesto con una igual antes de volver la vista al frente y soltar un suspiro. _Uno…_ Empezó a contar en su cabeza _… Dos…_ Tomando una respiración, soltó el aliento que contuvo _… Tres…_ Dio un paso, luego otro, de esta forma se le hizo más fácil continuar adentrándose en el tren, esta vez sonriendo de manera más amp-

-¡A un lado! –

Sintió un golpe en su hombro, alguien había tropezado con ella al entrar corriendo, causando que de esta forma cayera al suelo de bruces. Incorporándose, gritó:-¡Idiot-! –

-¡Muévete!-Un nuevo golpe, trastabilló un poco más no cayó.

Chasqueó la lengua dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a los dos chicos que habían tropezado con ella, eran mayores que ella, eso era claro, quizá de tercer año si no estaba equivocada-Idiotas-Masculló por lo bajo de rodillas al suelo, recogiendo las cosas que se habían salido de su equipaje cuando cayó.

-Perdónalos, son unos torpes-Escuchó que le decían, alzando la mirada se encontró con un chico mayor, cabello platinado y ojos castaños-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Este le sonrió.

-E-eh…-Bajó la mirada avergonzada-N-no gracias… Y-yo… Puedo sola… –

-¿Segura?-Extendió la mano hacia ella-No tengo problemas en darte una mano –

-Estoy segura…-Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Gracias de todas formas, soy Clarion Golden, por cierto –

-Milori-Respondió el chico sonriéndole-Bueno, hasta otra, Clarion-Cuando se marchó, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio sentarse junto a los otros dos chicos, apenas pudiendo escuchar su conversación-Eso no fue muy amable que digamos –

-¿Y? –

-¿Ahora tiene algo importante? –

No pudo escuchar nada más de ahí, solo bajó la vista sonrojada, terminando de recoger sus cosas para luego dirigirse al compartimento más cerca que encontró, en este solo habían dos chicas, una de cabello rubio platino y la otra de cabello castaño – más oscuro que el propio –, ambas la miraron y saludaron. Así empezó su primer año en Hogwarts, con dos de sus amigas, y observando desde la distancia al joven que se le había acercado por primera vez en el tren.

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Quiero su ayuda con algunos personajes, por favor (Serán en un futuro): Rosseta, Sled, Bobble, Clank, ¿Qué casa deben pertenecer?_

_Bueno, esto sería todo._

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**II**

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, todos ya portando sus respectivos uniformes, estuvo emocionada al igual que nerviosa puesto que sabía lo que se avecinaba: ¿A qué casa pertenecería?

-¿Nerviosa?-Le había preguntado su – nueva – amiga, Snowflake Wintrix, preguntándole.

Sonrió mirándola, se encontraba a un lado suyo-Sí, algo –

-Mírale el lado bueno-Escuchó a su otra amiga reciente, Sunflower Summer, por lo cual le dirigió la vista con atención-Si terminas en Gryffindor, tendrás al hermano de la señorita no-estaré-en-Slytherin, cuidándote-Sonrió señalando a la rubia para que esta mostrara un puchero, causando que sus amigas rieran.

Clarion dejó de reír mirando por sobre su hombro a la mesa donde se encontraban los alumnos de Gryffindor, en esta, pudo observar al chico de cabellos plateados con el mismo grupo con que lo había visto en el tren. De alguna forma, no le parecía una mala idea el comentario de su amiga pelirroja, simplemente no pudo reprimir su sonrojo ante la mención del chico de tercer año.

-Hey-Le habló Snowflake por lo que le dirigió la vista, encontrándose con una mirada cargada de reproche, aunque – por supuesto – sabía que era fingido-No quiero empezar a llamarte cuñada –

-_¡Clarion Golden!_ –

Las tres amigas dirigieron la mirada hacia donde e encontraba el profesor Longbottom – el maestro de herbología – con el sombrero seleccionador, ya la habían llamado. Sintió el empujón de sus amigas, por lo cual se apresuró-_"Por favor, por favor…"_-No pudo evitar pensar en el hermano mayor de su amiga rubia, en cómo se había ofrecido en ayudarla mientras estaban en el tren por la caída que le habían causado sus amigos, en su cálida y profunda mirada color almendra, en la sonrisa calmada que le había ofrecido… En cómo deseaba poder conocer las diferentes facetas que el joven poseía, además de esa sonrisa y calma-_"Milori…"_ –

Escuchó al sombrero refunfuñar, por un momento pensó que había pensado en voz alta el nombre del de Gryffindor, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era el hecho de no saber dónde colocarla por lo que el sombrero que una ver fue de Godric Gryffindor, se quejaba-Será…-Silencio, no supo cuándo aguantó la respiración, solo supo que lo dejó escapar de entre sus labios, con resentimiento y decepción, muy en el fondo alegrándose, pues al menos no pasaría el resto de sus años en Hogwarts con la cara más roja que un tomate-¡Hufflepuff! –

Cuando se dirigió hacia la mesa de su respectiva casa, observó de reojo a sus amigas quienes la miraron con lástima, sabiendo perfectamente el por qué de su decepción, sin embargo, ambas alzaron los pulgares indicándole que al menos todo estaba bien. Se ubicó al lado de una chica que no parecía tan mayor, quizá solo le llevaba un año, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de igual color, era algo regordeta como su amiga Sunflower; a su lado se encontraba un chico que parecía ser también un año mayor que ella, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules; el par le sonreía-Hola-Saludó la chica-Soy Mary, él es Hyacinth-Señaló al chico quien alzó una mano tímidamente.

-Hola-Correspondió sonriendo-Soy Clarion, aunque… Bueno…-Soltó un risa nerviosa, las mejillas rojas-… Supongo que ya lo saben por… Pues… Porque acaban de llamarme… Jejejeje… –

-Un placer Clarion, espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos –

-Por supuesto, los tres-Les respondió ante el saludo del recién llamado Hyacinth-No lo pongas en du-

No pudo terminar de hablar pues había escuchado _'Snowflake Wintrix'_ salir de la boca del profesor de herbología, dirigió la vista hacia su amiga y se encontró con que ya se encontraba bajo del sombrero seleccionador-Hmmmm…-Murmuraba el objeto mágico, ¿Por qué estaría dudoso?-Pues vaya, vaya… Otro Wintrix, ¿Eh? ¿Dónde te pondré…? ¿Slytherin como el padre, Hufflepuff te acogerá como un hogar al igual que a tu madre, o acaso en Gryffindor bajo la sombra de tu hermano? Difícil…-Silencio-Supongo que me he tardado pues ya estás impaciente… Así que por ello no me arrepentiré de colocarte en… –

Pudo ver de reojo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cómo el muchacho de cabello platinados ignoraba la selección de su hermana, ¿Acaso ya tenía una suposición de en dónde estaría?-Comelibros al igual que la prima…-Puedo escuchar de manera muy superficial, lo dijo el mayor de los hermanos Wintrix.

-¡Ravenclaw! –

Observó a su amiga dirigirse hacia la mesa de dicha casa, donde se sentó al lado de una chica mayor de cabello rubio platino al igual que ella – solo que atado en una trenza que colgaba sobre su hombro – y ojos azules, a la cual saludó. Al parecer se conocían. _Comelibros al igual que la primera_. Ya entendió el por qué. Al poco tiempo llamaron a su amiga Sunflower la cual sonreía ampliamente, demasiado confiada, fue lo que pensó. Esta vez, el sombrero no tardó tanto, simplemente exclamó a todo volumen-¡Gryffindor! –

Formó una mueca en su rostro, Gryffindor.

Ojalá pudieran cambiar lugares.

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Bueno… Sin comentarios… *Suspiro* Oh bien… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

_Pues hasta ahora, Elsa ya hizo un cameo XD XP Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, el siguiente será de Milori :3 Además, Elsa volverá a aparecer :D_

_Quiero aclarar algo, ya llevo uno que otro capítulo, pero volveré a clases el miércoles, solo eso._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**III**

Cuando Milori Wintrix, aspirante a auror, llegó a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante su tercer año en Hogwarts, lo que menos esperó encontrarse fue con la directora McGonagall, y cómo no, su padrino: Edward Remus Lupin, también conocido como el auror Ted Lupin – o Teddy para sus conocidos –, el ahijado del famoso Harry Potter, el elegido, el que derrotó al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Claro que primero, eso no venía al tema, y segundo, en verdad no era supersticioso.

Chasqueó la lengua, odiaba cuando llamaban a su abuelo – ya fuese por haberse metido en problemas o por el simple hecho de tener una amena charla –, pero que ahí, en el aula, estuviese su padrino – con su siempre antinatural color de cabello azul eléctrico –, en quien siempre confiaba, le ponía de malas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, y antes de siquiera poder acercarse al auror, tenía la mirada de la directora sobre él.

-Siéntese, señor Wintrix-Habló la mujer.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, de reojo pudo ver los cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro tiñéndose de un rosa pálido, desventajas de ser un metamorfomago, delataba con facilidad cómo se sentía-P-pero…-Tartamudeó.

La mirada que le dirigió el auror hizo que callara antes de terminar de hablar-Milo… Haz caso… –

Hizo una mueca-Bien-Sin decir más, se dirigió a su asiento al lado de su amigo – cabello rubio platino mientras llevaba atada la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor –, observando de reojo al aula, algunos reían por su cabello rosa pálido dando señal de lo nervioso que estaba-Si tan solo tuviera consideración conmigo…-Murmuró por lo bajo, hablando de su padrino quien como metamorfomago, podría fácilmente cambiar el color de su cabello al igual que él, al menos, para tenerle consideración – como había dicho –.

El comentario no pasó desapercibido por su amigo, quien le miró con una sonrisa irónica-¿Primer día y ya te metiste en problemas? Vaya que eres un caso, ¿No? –

-No jo-

-Señor Wintrix, señor Glacier, ¿La profes-directora McGonagall puede continuar?-Recibieron una reprimenda de su padrino.

-S-seh-Murmuraron ambos.

-Bien-Habló la directora-Como iba diciendo, el señor Lupin será el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras temporal hasta que se pueda encontrar alguno –

Antes de hablar, el de cabellos azules dirigió una mirada significativa hacia su ahijado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido únicamente por este y su compañero-Quiero aclarar que no soy maestro como tal, pero si hay algo en lo que nunca dudé fue en ayudar a cierto grupo de revoltosos que conocí como familia cuando necesitaran de alguna explicación sobre el tema, el cual se me daba bien… Además, como auror, me especializo bien en el área –

Con una mano sobre el escritorio y la otra enfundada en un puño sirviendo de apoyo para su mejilla, sintió algo deslizándose bajo su palma, bajó la vista encontrándose con una nota en letras azules. _Cambia tu cabello, se ve incluso desde acá atrás_. Leyó. Volvió la vista por el rabillo del ojo y por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con una chica de Ravenclaw, cabellos rubios platinos en una trenza, quien le sonreía.

-Y no…-Sintió un golpe en el costado de la cabeza que le hizo soltar un quejido antes de volver la mirada hacia su padrino-… Tolero-esto-Finalizó pausadamente dedicándole una sonrisa significativa.

Enterró la cabeza entre los brazos murmurando un _'Hijo de…'_ que hizo reír al nuevo maestro-¿Detención?-Inquirió volviendo la cabeza de costado hacia su familiar.

-Te veré después de clase-Le dijo por lo bajo para que nadie se enterara, antes de darle la espalda y volver a dirigirse hacia el resto de la clase y a la directora-Ya desde aquí podré encargarme, directora –

-Bien, confío en que todo estará bien –

Cuando la bruja salió del aula, Milori volvió a levantar la vista hacia su padrino, quien se había acercado a un viejo armario donde generalmente eran almacenadas túnicas y togas de repuesto por los profesores. El profesor – temporal – Lupin les sonrió tocando con el dorso de la mano el objeto de madera, este temblaba un poco-Muy bien, formen una fila ahí-Frente a los escritorios, y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, el de cabellos azules continuó-**Ahora…**-Se dirigió a los estudiantes con una sonrisa, ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-**No hay por qué preocuparse, hay un Boggart ahí dentro**…-Tocó nuevamente el armario-**A los Boggart les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados**, lo encontré hace unos días en _La Casa de los Gritos_ **y le pregunté a **la directora **si se le podía dejar donde estaba **para traerlo y **utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas**-El pelirosa le miró enarcando una ceja antes de que el auror le mirara de reojo a pesar de dirigirse hacia todos-**La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿Qué es un Boggart?** –

Milori sonrió, esa fue la primera clase que el padre de Teddy les había enseñado al padrino del suyo propio, a Harry Potter.

Vaya tercer año.

_Una Ravenclaw __**levantó la mano**__._

…

-¿Y bien? –

Luego de la clase, y de una más que otra risa al haberse enfrentado todos a un Boggart – uno por uno, por supuesto –, se quedó en el aula luego de despedirse de sus dos amigos y su prima. El silencio fue de inmediato, hasta que terminaron hombro con hombro, sentados contra el viejo armario y soltaron una risa-¿Y bien, qué? –

-¿_Profesor_ Lupin?-Recalcó el título antes de continuar riendo, otorgándole un codazo a su padrino.

-Sí bueno…-Sonrió mirando a su ahijado para luego pasar un brazo sobre sus hombres-Nadie mejor que yo, ¿O sí? –

-La última vez que esta sala escuchó mencionar _profesor Lupin_…-Señaló el aula a su alrededor con un dedo-Bueno… Ambos sabemos que no fue exactamente justo lo que pasó cierta noche…-Se revolvió el cabello-Como sea…-Miró expectante a su padrino-¿Qué ocurre? –

Ted Lupin le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa que le causó escalofríos-Sé que tienes el Mapa del Merodeador, pequeño camaleón –

_Oh mier-_

Tragó en seco dando una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Qué te hace pen-?-No pudo finalizar pues el de cabello azul cubrió su boca con una mano.

-Solo quiero decirte que no quiero encontrarte husmeando tan tarde por allí, ¿Entiendes? Úsalo bien… ¿O acaso…?-Lo vio enarcando una ceja, la sonrisa le parecía irónica-No me digas… ¿Quién se supone que eres?-Alejó su mano, solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno… –

Dos días después de eso, la directora McGonagall llamó al de cabellos azules a su oficina.

_Lunático y sus amigos estaban en problemas._

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los comentarios<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Krish2014:<strong>_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jeje, al inicio iba a ser así, sin embargo, decidí al final en Gryffindor poniéndomelo a pensar bien (Yo adoro a Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasly, Fleur dela Cour, Victoire Weasly y Teddy Lupin). Sé relativamente, al menos un tanto, de HP… Crecí viendo las películas durante los 10 años que duraron (Y aún ahora las veo), fueron parte de mi infancia y quería llorar cuando… Bueno, cuando me dieron ganas X'D Bueno, ya veré dónde los coloco (A Sled, Rossetta, Clank y Bobble). Sí, Elsa es prima de Milori y Snowflake. Jeje, créeme, aquí quedó en claro que no es la última referencia a los Merodeadores. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Quiero aclarar que lo que dice Teddy (Asdfghjklñ…! 3) que está en negrita lo saqué del libro de __**El Prisionero de Azkaban**__… Y sí, lo dice Lupin :3 (¡¿POR QUÉEEEEE…?! D:) Otra cosa: si hay alguien que no está familiarizado con HP (Puedo estar equivocada), Teddy es canon :3 yo no lo inventé (Excepto lo de auror, cada quien con su headcanon XP)_

_¿Otra cosita? Sí: La Ravenclaw es Elsa C: Lo que está en negrita de que __**levantó la mano **__es del libro también, o al menos la traducción que tengo de mi libro, no sé si hay otras :3 como sea._

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**IV**

-¿Vendrás al partido de Quidditch? –

_Quidditch… Claro…_

Suspiró. No era que la idea del partido no le agradara, sino que no le veía sentido el ir si de todas maneras no le prestaría atención ni a su casa ni a la rival, en este caso Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, respectivamente. ¿Razón? Solo dos palabras: Milori Wintrix. Al parecer, desde que el chico le ofreciera ayuda en el expreso 9 ¾, este había procedido a ignorarla- no, ni siquiera eso. No le prestaba mínima atención, como si ni siquiera hubiese existido.

Sin embargo, ella por supuesto que lo veía… Eso sonaba mal, más aún cuando una vez le contó dicha queja a su amiga Snowflake, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que la hermana del chico. Una risa, esa fue su respuesta, risa; claro, además de una simple frase _'Ya pareces acosadora'_. Bien, lo tenía que admitir, sí había sonado mal lo que había dicho, pero al menos un simple hola no le haría daño, ¿No? Es decir…

Soltó un suspiro enterrando el rostro en las almohadas-No tiene caso, vayan ustedes-Indicó con un ademán que se marcharan.

Ajena a lo que sus amigas hacían, no vio cómo ambas chicas se observaban mutuamente antes de asentir para luego una de ellas – Snowflake – tomarle por ambos brazos y sacarla de la cama ignorando sus quejas, mientras la otra – Sunflower – dejaba el uniforme – la corbata indicando que la castaña pertenecía a Hufflepuff – sobre la cama-Muy bien, es suficiente-Dijo Snowflake antes de dejarla a un lado de las ropas y mirarla fijamente.

-Snow-Se quejó Clarion-No quiero ir –

-Vas a ir, Ree, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ya has sufrido y te has quejado bastante de que mi hermano no te presta atención, si no te hace caso, ¿Qué más da? Se lo pierde…-La tomó por los hombros, sorprendiéndola-Además… Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué te diría… Lo siento, de antemano –

Soltó un suspiro-Entonces… ¿Tu hermano me rechazaría…? –

-Algo así-Se encogió de hombros la rubia, apenada-Lo siento… –

Clarion bajó la vista para luego soltar un gemido de molestia antes de esconder el rostro nuevamente entre las almohadas. Genial. Antes ni siquiera sabía qué esperarse acerca de sus sentimientos por el hermano de su amiga, ahora, sabía que no saldría bien-¡Es tan injusto! –

Un chico mayor. Era amable, valiente, algo arrogante pocas veces pero fácilmente pasaba desapercibido como un buen alumno, busca problemas – debía admitir – sobre todo con su grupo de amigos, buscador de Gryffindor. Buscador. Y sus amigas querían que fuera a ver el partido de Quidditch, ahora nunca se aparecería por esos lugares. Rayos.

-Me gusta… –

-Lo sabemos, cariño, pero ve el lado positivo-Habló Sunflower-Puedes ir a ver el partido por Mary que está en Hufflepuff como tú, ¿No? –

-Es cierto, puedes ir a apoyarla junto con Hyacinth… ¡Además!-Alejando las almohadas de su rostro, pudo ver a su amiga rubia haciendo un ademán de mano restándole importancia al asunto-Olvídate de mi hermano, mientras se siga llamando Lunático gracias a sus amigos, no te traerá nada bueno andar enamorada de él… Ya verás que se te pasará… –

-Lunático…-Claro, como los merodeadores originales. Soltó un suspiro-Bien, iré… –

Ambas amigas sonrieron.

**.**

_-¡AUCH! –_

_-¡Que no te muevas! –_

_-¡Déjalo ya loca! –_

_-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Se te olvida que soy su hermana?! –_

_-¡¿Y a ti se te olvida que soy su…?! ¿Amigo? –_

Entró a la enfermería encontrándose con dos estudiantes, una era su amiga Snowflake, el otro un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos de igual color, lo había visto varias veces en el Gran Comedor, pertenecía a Gryffindor, segundo año o tercero si mal no recordaba. Ambos peleaban por el joven en la cama con el uniforme de Quiditch maltrecho, una pierna enyesada y varios moretones en el rostro.

-¿Eh?-Se encontró con la mirada de Snowflake-¿Ree? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-Y-yo… Uhmmm…-Tartamudeó, ¿Cómo decirle que vino a ver a su hermano? Bueno, no tenía, pero mentir no se le hacía de mucha gracia-Esto… Sunflower me dijo que te buscara, prometiste ayudarla con algo de la clase de Pociones, ¿Recuerdas? –

Todos la miraban, todos, una mirada castaña, otra rojiza, y la celeste de su amiga. Todos. Su rostro se sentía caliente, fantástico, seguramente se habría ruborizado-Bien, ya voy-Alzó la vista y se encontró con su amiga sonriendo antes de volverse a los dos Gryffindor-Pero se quedan tranquilos, sobre todo tú, señor no-me-pasará-nada –

Los cabellos platinados se tiñeron de rojo al igual que las pálidas mejillas, causando que el otro soltara una carcajada, ella solo abrió los ojos de la impresión-Solo márchate, ya bastante tengo con el regaño de Ted –

Snowflake salió de allí rápidamente tomándole de la muñeca para llevarla con ella, solo que antes de salir pudo dirigirle una mirada al muchacho en la cama, sus cabellos habían vuelto a ser color plata, pero este se mantuvo impasible, como si ella nunca hubiese entrado. Volvió la triste mirada hacia el frente, las lágrimas querían bajar por sus mejillas.

Como si nada.

_Como si no existiera._

-Te hubiese dejado a solas con él-Escuchó a su amiga, por lo que alzó la vista sorprendida para encontrarse con la sonrisa apenada de la rubia-Pero allí estaba su amigo –

Cuando una chica de cabello rojizo en rulos salvajes le pasó por el lado rápidamente, fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo invisible que eran para todos. La pelirroja llevaba el uniforme rojo de Quidditch indicando que pertenecía a Gryffindor, no les hizo caso, sin embargo, Clarion pudo jurar haber visto una mueca formada por los labios de la joven Wintrix.

_Genial, allí va Canuto _Escuchó a la rubia antes de que volviera a tirar de su muñeca.

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a los Comentarios<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Krish2014:<strong>_ Gracias por tu comentario. Seh… Los merodeadores (*Sniff* :'C extraño tanto a los originales D':). Ehmmm… No te prometo nada sobre el sufrimiento de Clarion XD. Si… Remus se muere junto a su esposa Tonks en __**Las Reliquias de la Muerte**__, dejando a su hijo Teddy con su abuela Andrómeda y su padrino Harry… (¡¿Por qué señora Rowling D':?!) *Sniff* Lloraré otra vez. Bueno, tenía que nombrarles, haber cameos o leves apariciones, o que signifiquen algo, secundarios, o algo; por ello no me arrepiento :3 Y con respecto a Scorpius: Quizá en un futuro aparezca, sin embargo, no coqueteando con Clarion debido a esto: Scorpius salió de Hogwarts aproximadamente dos años antes de que ocurriera este fic, pues como ya dije antes, si mal no calculé quienes quedan en Hogwarts de la Tercera Generación son Hugo y Lily Luna. Me alegra que te esté gustando, jeje, sí, amo el Mapa del Merodeador… (Ahora iré a llorar… Otra vez…). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Hasta aquí el capítulo :3 Mañana a clases. Pero quiero aclarar algo: Si actualizo esto más seguido es porque los capítulos son cortos y no siento tanta presión en tener más de 4000 palabras, o algo, ¿Ok? Solo eso. Por ahora otro personaje de Disney ha hecho cameo… ¿Quién es?_

_Bueno, nos vemos._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**V**

Si había una clase que podía ser de sus favoritas, esa sin duda era Herbología. No sabía si porque simplemente le llamaba la atención, o porque el profesor Longhbottom era el mejor maestro de Hogwarts, a su criterio, por supuesto. Además de eso, se la pasaba en la biblioteca en sus tiempos libres, era su lugar favorito del castillo. Aunque en algún momento de su primer año negó rotundamente estas razones y las ignoró.

El cambio se debió a una Snitch y, por más extraño que sonase, a una rana de chocolate.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca ayudando a Sunflower a estudiar para la clase de herbología, o esos fueron los planes, pues luego de un tiempo, con ligero avance, el ruido de algo estrellándose las sacó de su ensimismamiento. Clarion se levantó de golpe y siguió la dirección de donde se escuchó el impacto, encontrándose con una Snitch dorada en el suelo, agitándose.

-¿Pero qué? –

-¡_Oi_!-Una voz femenina llamó, se volvió hacia la ventana y encontró que una chica de cabellos salvajes color rojizo, la miraba expectante, ¿Dónde la había visto?

_Oh, claro…_

Hace tres meses tras el partido de Quidditch, recordaba haber visto a esa chica dirigiéndose a la enfermería, donde se encontraba el hermano de su amiga. Ahora, nuevamente ahí estaba, dirigiéndose a ella para… ¿Eh…?

-¡_Oi_! ¡¿No escuchas?! ¿Me puedes dar la Snitch? –

-Oh.. U-uhmmm…-Inclinándose, tomó la pequeña esfera del suelo-S…¡Sí!-Hubiese entregado la Snitch en ese momento, sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedar paralizada al ver un segundo individuo fuera de la ventana, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_ Se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer, nerviosa. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, solo que algo le cayó en la cabeza-¡Ah!-Exclamó cayendo al suelo de golpe, la rana de chocolate saltó de entre sus cabellos castaños hasta un lado de ella.

Dos risas se hicieron presente, o al menos una se escuchaba, la otra intentaba ser reprimida. Mirándoles enojada, se encontró con los dos Gryffindor-¡Da-da… Jajajaja… Danos la Sni… Jajaja… Snitch! –

Con las mejillas rojas, les arrojó la esfera dorada-¡Idiotas! –

-Ya ya, mucha broma, _Canuto_-Se rió el peliblanco-Sería bueno que nos marcháramos antes de que el profesor Longhbottom descubra que hemos roto una ventana y le diga a la directora McGonagall –

-Bueno, vámonos entonces –

_Un adiós…_

_Eso era todo…_

_Solo me ayudó por simple simpatía, nunca sería nada…_

Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

_¡NO!_

-¡Espera! –

Pudo observar a ambos Gryffindor volviéndose hacia ella, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo-¿Sí?-Inquirió el hermano de su amiga.

-Y-yo… U-uhmmm…-Bajó la vista-¿Podemos hablar… En privado…? –

Los de tercer año se observaron por un corto momento antes de soltar una risa, y no fueron los únicos, sino que tras ella se escuchaban más risas, una multitud más bien. En cuanto se volvió hacia las voces, se encontró con varios estudiantes de las cuatro casas, murmurando y riendo como si lo que dijo hubiese sido un chiste.

_¿Eh…? ¿Qué dije…?_

Entre el grupo se encontraba su amiga Sunflower con la vista gacha, las mejillas rojas, ¿Había dicho algo malo? Se volvió hacia los de tercer año, estos se marchaban como si nada…

_Como si nada hubiese pasado…_

_Otra vez…_

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a los Comentarios<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The animal fairy 1:<strong>_ Gracias por tu(s) comentario(s). Waaaaa! Holaaaa! 3 ha pasado un tiempo :3 Oh God… Esto va para largo… Admito que tengo un tiempo con esta idea… Lo primero fue un dibujo que nunca publiqué, luego un shortcomic que tengo aquí (Lol)… Al fin lo hice, debo decir :3 Bueno… Lo de los villanos y Merlin… Dependiendo de las clases y cronología, pues me baso en el final de los libros, luego de la tercera generación (Como ya dije, quedan solo Hugo y Lily Luna). Sí, lo he notado, adoro a Elsa en Ravenclaw :3 aunque vi un comic adaptación de __**El Cáliz de Fuego**__ (Que me encanta, por cierto) donde Elsa es Hufflepuff (Haciendo de Cedric), Anna es Gryffindor (Haciendo de Harry), y Rapunzel y Merida (LOL… Quizá luego te explique de qué me río XD) son de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, respectivamente._

_Jejeje, al inicio pensé en eso (Milori en Slytherin), pero realmente me fue un tanto difícil (Slytherin: Son ambiciosos, astutos, líderes fueryes y orientados al logro, así como la auto-preservación, inteligencia ingenio y determinación, además de "cierto desprecio por las reglas". Gryffindor: Coraje, caballería, determinación, temerarios, audaces y a veces de mal genio XD, así como "dedicarse al heroísmo sin sentido"), pero claro, los Merodeadores y los gemelos Weasleys no cumplían mucho con las normas XD, así que al final me decidí por Gryffindor pues me lo imagino de joven, en __**Secret of the Wings **__no te lo negaré, si fuese profesor… Se diría que fue de Slytherin X'D_

_Síiiii! Nuevos merodeadores, nuevos problemas… Un padrino no muy convencido de su ahijado, menos estando allí, me alegro que estés disfrutando de la historia, yo personalmente me estoy divirtiendo con ella :3 los AU, crossovers y yo somos un amor :3 Y bueno, aquí un capítulo nuevo… Ufff… Eso fue muy largo. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Krish2014:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Sí, Clarion es tan linda :3 No, Clarion no va a jugar Quidditch en un futuro. Jejeje, hay que aprovechar lo de metamorfomago :D xD Algún día, eso es cierto… Pero no será pronto :'3. Así es! Merida es Canuto (Jejejeje… Merida X'D)! Adoro a los Merodeadores… Sí, también a Peter Pettigrew "Colagusano", aunque más bien es un amor-odio extraño._

_Con respecto a lo que le hacían a Snape… Jeje… Lo admito: me imagino a Remus en uno de sus momentos cerca de la luna llena haciéndole lo mismo que sus dos amigos, al querido amado-odiado Snivellus (O Quejicus, si lo decimos en la traducción que le dieron) XD (No me aguanté X3). Pues he aquí el capítulo, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zag2703:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Bueno, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, personalmente a mí también :3 Sí, es triste… Y por ahora (Me refiero a lo que vendrá luego) lo seguirá siendo. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Bueno, damas y caballeros, o damas y damas… O quien quiera que esté leyendo esto, mejor dicho X'D (LOL, eso sonó extrañamente-gracioso (?)), he aquí un nuevo capítulo de nuestras queridas hadas en Hogwarts, oh bueno… Milarion XD dado que aún no han aparecido Tinkerbell, Rossetta, Periwinkle, Fawn, etc, etc, etc…_

_Aunque ya vendrán, aún no me pongo de acuerdo en qué capítulo, pero no creo que esté tan lejos :P XP Aunque sí aseguro que saldrán :3 Bueno, a Vidia no le falta mucho si no he calculado mal._

_Bueno, hasta aquí, recuerden que ya inicié clases, así como hay ciertas cuestiones acá que no se ven muy buenas, así que no sé si llegará un momento en que se me vaya el internet, o la luz, o algo, así que si no actualizo: es por esas razones. Esperemos que no ocurra, aunque hay cosas peores :/_

_Nos vemos otro día._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**N/A:** _Wiiiii! Doble actualización :3 Aunque ahora son las 12:01 y yo estoy haciendo esto al puro estilo de **Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy** (Asdfghjkl... 3 Gary Oldman Badass... Aunque igualmente con Sirius, dafuc XD)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**VI**

-Me siento mal por lo de la rana, _Canuto_ –

-¡Yo me siento mal por la pobre niña!-Le dio un codazo amistoso a su compañero-Admito que es linda…-Recibió una mirada irónica-Déjame terminar de hablar… **Pero**… Digo que, aunque admito que fue inevitable, no debimos reírnos por… Bueno… –

Los mechones platinados se tiñeron de un violeta claro, casi parecido a un rosa oscuro-No de nuevo, _Canuto_, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar eso? –

La pelirroja soltó una risa pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su amigo-Escucha, _Lunático_, llamas la atención de las chicas, ya sean mayores o de primer año como esa niña… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-El chico alzó ambos hombros negando con la cabeza-De acuerdo, no sabemos… De esa niña quien-quiera-que-sea… La cuestión es que: eres guapo, así que no te quejes, ya quisiera yo llamar la atención así –

_Lunático_, siendo el apodo de Milori Wintrix, volvió la vista hacia su compañera _Canuto_, en realidad llamada Merida DunBroch, una mirada irónica acompañada de una ceja enarcada, de hecho-DunBroch…-Recibió un gruñido, sin embargo, no le hizo caso y continuó-Odio decirlo, amiga mía, pero llamas la atención de la misma forma que yo, y lo único que haces es: ignorar, pasar de largo, o mentir… Me refiero a decir que ya sales con alguien cuando claramente no es así, para evitar que se te acerquen en un **largo** tiempo-Recalcó la penúltima palabra.

Merida soltó un suspiro-Entiendo entiendo, pero prefiero que mis padres me deshereden, que me saquen del árbol familiar DunBroch, antes de permitirles dar mi mano en matrimonio a cualquier idiota de sangre pura –

Silencio.

-¿Si sabes que tú también eres sangre pura, no es así? –

Un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro le hizo soltar una carcajada, tomándose la zona afectada-Deja de reírte, no es gracioso –

-Sigo sin saber cómo tu madre no te desheredó de una vez el primer día de clases cuando teníamos once años, su hija resultó ser un león por más que esperaran que fueras… –

-Una sucia serpiente, sí, lo sé-Suspiró dramáticamente la de cabellos rebeldes-Bueno, no me arrepiento de nada…-Ambos soltaron una risa-Ya, pero enserio, si tanto te quejas de que yo no acepto a nadie como pareja, ¿Entonces por qué aún no te he visto con novia? –

-Cuestión de principios-Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Si había algo que conocía sobre la familia Wintrix – idiotas de sangre pura que abandonaron y renegaron a su padre dejándolo a su suerte por haberse enamorado de una metamorfomaga –, por más que los odiara, era que había un principio que, por más renegado que fueras, cumplías pues era cuestión de honor: Solo enamorarse una vez, solo casarse una vez, y si el matrimonio no iba bien… Bueno, significaba aguantarse con esa persona hasta que la muerte los separara…

… _O el asesinato y Azkaban…_

Por esa razón no salía con nadie de manera romántica, era solo una opción la que se le brindaba, todo o nada, significaba entregarse por completo… Por más raro que sonara eso. Varias veces había tenido solicitudes para citas, sin embargo, las negaba todas y cada una de ellas, pues él sabría cuándo y de quién enamorarse. Aunque por supuesto, era un hombre, y eso solo implicaba que sabía apreciar la belleza del género femenino…

Eso sonó un tanto machista, ¿No es así…?

Un puñetazo al hombro le hizo reaccionar-Sí, eso sonó machista-Le recriminó su amiga al haber finalizado su explicación tanto interna como externa.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes, por lo tanto, para su molestia, pudo observar varios mechones platinados tiñéndose de rosa-Muy bien, muy bien, lo admito… Mi error… Pero tienes que admitir…-Se mordió el interior de la mejilla subiéndose las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos-… Que sería peor si tuviera novia, ¿Qué harías sin mí después de todo, eh, _Canuto_? –

La pelirroja le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros-Tú sin duda, sin mí, estarías- –

Este la interrumpió, su cabello volvió a su común platinado-Completamente aburrido, lo sé –

Silenció luego de varias bromas…

_Solo silencio…_

-Oye, tengo una idea-Habló por fin Merida recibiendo un _'¿Hm?'_ indicándole que continuara-Si para un futuro ninguno de los dos encuentra pareja, ¿Qué tal si tenemos una familia tú y yo? –

Silencio.

-¿Estás loca, no es así _Canuto_? –

-¡Hey, no es mala idea!-Replicó indignada.

-Una familia, tú y yo, mocosos correteando…-Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto-Iugh… No gracias, no soy alguien de familia-Sonrió socarronamente antes de continuar-Además…-Enarcó una ceja observando a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo-Si no te conociera bien, diría que eso fue una confesión –

_¡Pow!_

-¡AUCH! –

-¡No te creas tanto, _Lunático_! –

Una nueva voz les reprendió-¡Ustedes dos, es un castigo no su tonta escena de pareja! –

Limpiar los calderos, acomodar libros en la biblioteca, acompañar a Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido, dos meses y medio sin visitar Hogsmeade, setenta puntos menos para Gryffindor – treinta y cinco a ambos, realmente –, y suspensión del equipo de Quidditch… Sí, sin duda sabían cómo darles un buen castigo, por ello habían rogado con tal de que no quitaran el castigo sobre no ir a Hogsmeade, eso más bien añadió su suspensión. Ahora Gryffindor se había quedado sin buscador y sin cazador – Milori y Merida, respectivamente –.

_Canuto_ soltó un suspiro alejando una de los mechones de su cabello rebelde de su rostro-Genial –

Silencio nuevamente hasta que _Lunático_ habló-No me parece una mala idea… ¡Pero no me refiero a casarnos, no! –

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso sería una locura! –

-Exacto… Me refiero a una familia, ambos, siempre y cuando ninguno de los dos haya encontrado pareja… –

-Claro, porque somos amigos… ¿No? –

-Siempre –

_Silencio…_

-Milori –

-¿Hm? –

-Mismos gustos, ¿Cierto? –

-Siempre –

_Por supuesto, mismos gustos…_

_Una duda…_

-_Oi_-Llamó el peliplata a su amiga-¿Te sigue gustando mi prima? –

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Okey, nuevo capítulo. A partir de este supongo que notaron el patrón del fic: dos capítulos de Clarion, y luego el tercero es de Milori :3. Lo admito, no me aguanté a último minuto colocar esa pregunta de Milori a Merida… XD_

_No sé, me gustó de repente el curso que tomó la charla y me pareció buena forma de concluirla… Por si acaso, no, no habrá Elsa/Merida X'D Qué troll soy XP_

_Bueno gente, les he dejado este capítulo dado que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, ya saben: clases, escuela… Blah blah… Blah… Muy bien damas y caballeros, nos vemos._

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**VII**

Se había enamorado.

Así es, se había enamorado del hermano mayor de una de sus mejores amigas, en ese momento se preguntaba dónde había quedado la regla de las chicas muggles de _No salir con el hermano de mi amiga_. Ahora veía que no servía de nada la advertencia pues había caído en la trampa, perdiéndose en esos ojos castaños con tintes color ámbar.

Todas las noches le escribía cartas a su madre quien las leería en casa al lado de su padre, ambos sentados frente a la chimenea – palabras de la mujer cuando le respondía a su hija –. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ella sabría sobre los sentimientos de la Hufflepuff, sino que más bien los únicos enterados, además de la Ravenclaw y la Gryffindor – sin mencionar por claras razones a _prácticamente_ todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, y quizá parte del personal –, eran sus dos compañeros de la casa de los tejones: Mary y Hyacinth.

La chica, al ser su compañera de dormitorio, sabía claramente de sus sentimientos por el metamorfomago de tercer año, era – a diferencia de sus amigas que bromeaban con ella por dicha razón, aunque de manera amistosa – quien la incitaba en ir a hablarle, sin embargo, jamás le hizo caso hasta el momento en que ocurrió lo de la Snitch en la biblioteca, por lo tanto todo siguió igual: arrepintiéndose de haberle hablado al acabar siendo la burla, y – para su dolor – invisible nuevamente ante la mirada castaña del Gryffindor.

_Como si nunca hubiese existido el contacto entre ellos en el expreso 9 ¾…_

Odiaba verlo en los jardines sentado con sus amigos, las miradas que él y la pelirroja de hebras rebeldes se lanzaban, las bromas de un chico de Slytherin hacia ambos – generalmente finalizando en el joven, cabellos platinados solo que cortos y ojos azules, colgando en el aire de cabeza y los pantalones abajo –, verlo separando a su prima de otro Slytherin – de cabello castaño –. Odiaba que él no la notara… Pero… Inevitablemente seguía enamorada de él…

_Entonces todo tuvo que complicarse…_

-¿Perdón?-La interrogaba él, incrédulo.

_Tuvo que abrir su boca cuando lo vio saliendo de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…_

-Ya, lo dije, ¿No? ¿Qué te parece tan difícil de comprender?-Inquirió desesperada.

-Y… Yo… –

_Tartamudeaba, abría y cerraba la boca múltiples veces, incapaz de hablar, al menos así era como le parecía…_

Finalmente hizo algo, tomó aire antes de dejarlo salir lentamente y observarla fijamente, más calmado-Lo siento… –

-¿E-eh…? –

-Yo… Agh… ¿Cómo debo decírtelo…?-Se pasaba una manos por los cabellos entre rosa oscuro, parecido al violeta pero sin llegar a este, o quizá un poco oscuros-Ah…-Suspiró de nueva cuenta-No puedo salir contigo, mucho menos estar en una relación, eres…-Se mordió los labios, pasándose una mano por la nuca, las hebras volvían a cambiar, esta vez a un rubio platino, el Gryffindor parecía más calmado-Eres… Eres más joven que yo, quizá no tanto como se esperaría, pero a fin de cuentas lo eres… Eso es secundario, perdona… –

_Ella solo se negaba a escucharlo, y sin embargo, continuaba allí…_

Él suspiró nuevamente-Escucha, Clarion, ¿No?-Se cruzó de brazos tamborileando un pie contra el suelo, claramente impaciente y sin saber cómo continuar, quizá tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas-Eres amiga de mi hermana, eres menor que yo, voy a ser un auror y no le deseo a quien-quiera-que-sea la mujer con la que comparta el resto de mi vida las noches en vela de saber si volvería a casa o no, mucho menos si hay algún niño o niña de por medio… Me considero un mal padre en un futuro… Finalmente y no menos importante es lo siguiente…-Se alborotó los cabellos con una mano.

_Lo dijo…_

-… Solo intenté ser amable en tu primer día, ¿De acuerdo? No esperaba causar tal… Confusión, ¿Entiendes…?-Se ajustó la bufanda color plata un poco-Lo siento… Pero… No comparto los mismos sentimientos…-Suspiró nuevamente, ignorando las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la Hufflepuff-Quizá… Quizá simplemente estás agradecida pues fui el primero que te ayudó ese día, no lo sé… Realmente no lo entiendo… Yo… Yo… –

-_¡Vámonos Lunático, llegaremos tarde a para la salida a Hogsmeade!_ –

Lo vio volviendo la vista hacia su espalda, a lo lejos estaban sus dos fieles amigos, como siempre, esperándolo-¡En un minuto!-La observó nuevamente, ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato antes de que el chico volviera a ejecutar el mismo movimiento de un inicio, abriendo y cerrando la boca, tartamudeando sin saber qué decir…

_**Lo siento**__, finalmente habló…_

-Lo siento –

Solo pudo verlo marcharse antes de dejarse caer al suelo, humillada… Ella era una bruja sangre pura, no se sentía especialmente orgullosa de ello como cualquiera igual a ella lo haría, pero admitía que no se sentiría mal al ser llamada _**Traidora de la Sangre**_ siempre y cuando fuese por él. Pero ahora no sería, jamás lo sería. Ya lo veía con mejor claridad, fue un error abordarlo con su confesión al verlo salir de su última clase del día, viéndolo quitarse el uniforme para dar paso a las ropas informales que usaría para ir a Hogsmeade con los demás estudiantes de tercer año en adelante…

… Fue un error…

… _Simplemente fue un error…_

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Los próximos dos capítulos serán de navidad… Sí, por más atrasada que esté la cosa XD Cameo de personaje doble! Esta vez uno de __**Dreamworks**__ y el otro del mismo __**Frozen**__… Seh seh, algunas personas prefieren aquí el Jack/Elsa… Yo… Prefiero el Hans/Elsa… Lo siento X'D_

_Personalmente, la 'regla' de 'no salir con el/la hermano/a de mi amigo/a' siempre me ha parecido rara… Si no se hubiesen roto no tendría a mis primos, después de todo XD_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/Comentarios por favor._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**VIII**

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –

-Sí… –

-¿Segura? –

No, no estaba bien.

Se había marchado de Hogwarts por las vacaciones de navidad, pero aún en ese tiempo no había podido olvidar su charla con el Gryffindor de tercer año y cómo este rechazó su proposición, aunque debía agradecer que no haya sido cruel con ella, aún así le dolía. Pero claro, no le iba a decir a su madre acerca de sus sentimientos por el joven, después de todo, esta diría lo que el mismo peliplata le había contado: _Era demasiado joven_.

Estúpido corazón, con una poción _Amortencia_ seguro que todo sería muy fácil, pero por supuesto, el chico – por más busca problemas que fuera – era un estudiante de tercer año, seguramente podría detectar fácilmente una _Amortencia_, sobre todo si oliese a algo que él mismo favoreciera, no se dejaría engañar por la poción. Trató de convencerse de que fue simple agradecimiento lo que sentía por él, más a pesar de todo, ese dolor volvía a aflorar en su pecho mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

¿Cómo podía ser un simple agradecimiento en dado caso si dolía tanto?

-¿Problemas del corazón? –

Dio un sobresalto para luego mirar a su madre, esta la observaba con una mirada cargada de compasión. Eso era lo que trató de evitar al no querer contarle a su madre sobre todo el asunto de **el-hermano-de-su-mejor-amiga**, la mirada de pena que la mujer a la cual se parecía tanto – con excepción de los ojos –. Tensó los labios bajando la vista con las mejillas rojas.

-Es… Tan molesto… –

-¿Quieres contarme…? –

-Ni siquiera se lo he contado ha…-Se mordió los labios-Su hermana… –

-Oh…-Escuchó el suspiro escapando de entre los labios de su madre, aún sin volver la vista hacia ella-Te enamoraste del hermano de tu amiga, ¿Esa es la historia? –

Murmuró un simple _**'yup'**_ con desgana.

-¿Sabes…?-Sintió uno de los brazos de su madre pasándose sobre sus hombros-Ya pasará, cariño, si él no se fijó en ti… Bueno, mala suerte, él se lo pierde…-Soltó una risa-Además, aún eres muy joven, quizá fue un amor pasajero –

-Si lo fuera no dolería, mamá-Volvió la vista hacia la ventana, donde se podía observar la nieve cayendo desde el cielo y las calles cubiertas con el mismo manto blanco-Su cabello es plateado… Más bien parece blanco… Como la nieve…-Se aferró la manta tejida al cuerpo-Pero cambia: negro, rubio, rosa pálido, azul, verde, castaño, rojo, largo, corto… –

-¿Un metamorfomago?-Escondió el rostro entre las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, murmurando un simple _**'si…'**_ que fue amortiguado por la manta-Hmmm…-Escuchaba a su madre murmurar-¿Sabes? Tu madrina Hermione me contó acerca de una metamorfomaga mucho más joven que quien sería su futuro esposo, era un hombre lobo por cierto… –

Alzó la vista hacia su madre dirigiéndole una mirada de incredulidad-Deja de mentir –

-¿Cuándo te he mentido? Además, termina de escuchar por favor… –

-Bien…-Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-… A lo que voy es que… El hombre lobo a pesar de sentir lo mismo, según me contó tu madrina, rechazaba a la metamorfomaga una y otra vez, bueno… Finalmente acabó cediendo luego de un percance del cual quizá te cuente otro día, ambos se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, creo que lo conoces… Hmmm… Es tu profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si mal no recuerdo –

Alzó la vista de golpe hacia su madre-Mientes –

-No lo hago, cariño, te estoy siendo sincera –

Se mordió los labios-¿Quiere decir…? ¿Quieres que siga intentando? –

-Solo si no te has rendido, pero quién seré yo para negarte que tengo el deseo de toda madre de que conozcas al mago con el que compartirás el resto de tu vida, además…-Soltó una risa acariciándole los cabellos-Como te dije, aún eres joven, quizá no pase ahora o en un año, pero algún momento llegará… –

-¿Lo prometes? –

-Sí…-Clarion sintió cómo su madre la abrazaba con fuerza por lo cual se lo devolvió-Solo no quiero que sufras cariño, el amor duele, es cierto, pero no quiero que mueras por él… ¿Está bien…? –

-Lo prometo, mamá-Sonrió ampliamente.

-Ahora…-Se separó de la más joven sonriéndole-Vamos, creo que tu padre terminó por fin con el árbol –

Clarion soltó una risa-Y eso pasa cuando decides hacer una navidad a lo muggle, mamá –

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a los Comentarios<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The animal fairy 1:<strong>_ Gracias por tu(s) comentario(s). Sí, es feo… Pero no quería que fuera el "Típico-Milarion-de-amor-a-primera-vista" XD Es bueno cambiar algunas veces. Yeeeei, gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando… Soy una Potterhead creo, crecí con Harry Potter X'D Jejeje, sí, el drama familiar de Merida (*Risa interna*) siempre es bueno para hacer aprovechado. Xaaacto, todo es posible :3 Pero no pronto XP No me desagrada el Jack/Elsa, pero tampoco es que me gusta, y con el Hans/Elsa… No sé, simplemente es la que más me gustó… Luego del Elsanna (¡INESPERADO!), claro que aquí no quería hacer Elsanna. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Krish2014:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Yep… Te puede parecer malo :3 y supongo que a mí me gusta así XD Simplemente por el hecho de que, al ser Milarion, generalmente ocurre el amor a primera vista de parte de ambos… Pero claro, algo de rechazo de la vida real no le hace daño a nadie XD. Jejejeje… Canuto y Lunático, sí da risa… Aunque a mí algo de nostalgia :'c. Tranquila con lo de los reviews, no hay prisa considerando que yo estoy actualizando cuando puedo. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Okey… Ya vi __**Legend of the Neverbeast**__. Primero: No me esperé que terminara como lo hizo, lo cual es una cosa buena. Segundo: Me engañaron, cuando vi el cast en varias páginas aseguraron que el actor que le daba voz a Milori (Timothy Dalton) iba a volver a hacerlo, meh… Será, es algo bueno, decente… Normal realmente. Tercero: Amé a Nyx, amé a los exploradores (Duh, hay sparrowman's gente), lo cual es algo bueno… No, no han reemplazado a Milo como esperaba :T pero sí lo empataron :3 Mwuajajajajaja!_

_Fuera de eso, creo que lo único que me ha gustado del nuevo atuendo de Fawn han sido la falda y las botas, cuando lo pude detallar bien, claro. Ahora con respecto al capítulo: Solo diré que quise llorar por escribir la historia de amor de Remus y Tonks en pocas palabras… Dolor… Dolor… ¡Duele…! D': No es justo :C_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, HP, **__y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»<strong>_

**IX**

-¡Vamos _Lunático_! –

-¡Solo uno! –

-Si llego con el humor por las nubes, Teddy le escribirá una carta a mi abuelo y me meteré en problemas –

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto la opinión de tus familiares? –

_Desde que me llegaron las veinte vociferadoras de mi querida hermana_ añadió mentalmente sujetando con fuerza la jarra de _**cerveza de mantequilla**_. Ese veinticinco de diciembre, los merodeadores se marcharon a _**Las Tres Escobas**_ para celebrar las navidades, claro que el metamorfomago no estaba de un buen humor ni siquiera por el chivatoscopio y la _**saeta de fuego**_ que le obsequiaron, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que las vociferadoras – con la voz de su hermana menor – le exclamaban.

_¡Siéntete culpable!_

_¡Cruel!_

_¡Se lo hubieses dicho con más delicadeza!_

_¡Lloraba!_

_¡¿No me vas a responder?!_

_¡MILORI!_

Depositó con fuerza la jarra vacía en la mesa, haciendo que sus amigos dieran un sobresalto, _Canuto_ miró al metamorfomago – en ese momento con cabellos más rojos que rubio platino, como lo llevaba en cualquier celebración al ser su color natural – y soltó un suspiro, _Cornamente _abandonó su intento de hablar con uno de sus mejores amigos y se limitó a husmear en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro sacando dos sickles en busca de otra _**cerveza de mantequilla**_, _Colagusano _– muy diferente a su antecesor, Peter Pettigrew – no pudo mantenerse relajado como siempre sino que fue el único que habló para sacar a su amigo _Lunático_ de su estado de ensimismamiento.

-Si es por lo que pasó con esa niña de primero… Sabes que estamos aquí para ti –

Calmándose un poco, su cabello tornándose nuevamente a un rubio platino – parecido al de su hermana, prima, y amigo _Colagusano_ –, les observó nuevamente con recelo antes de soltar un suspiro y empezar a hablar-No es solamente por la niña, mi hermana me culpa por su despecho –

_Cornamenta _continuó-No es culpa tuya que la niña esa de primero, Clarion, ¿No? Como sea… Que ella no supiera sobre tu voto de matrimonio por orgullo Wintrix –

Silencio.

_Canuto_ decidió romperlo-Además, tu hermana tampoco hizo nada para evitar el rechazo, no le contó acerca del voto de orgullo –

_En eso tiene razón, ¿No?_ añadió para sí mismo-Estoy empezando a sentirme como el padre de Teddy, al menos según me contó: quizá no sean tantos años, pero a fin de cuentas soy mayor que ella, además…-Tomó el pequeño vaso con _**whisky de fuego**_ que sus amigos estaban tratando de convencerle tomara antes de empezar con la conversación-Soy muy peligroso para ella –

_Canuto_ sonrió mordazmente-No eres un hombre lobo, _Lunático _–

El cabello del metamorfomago cambió una vez, esta vez a rosa antes de alzar el vaso a modo de brindis, ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja-Por nuestras patéticas vidas amorosas –

Los otros tres merodeadores alzaron sus respectivas jarras de _**cerveza de mantequilla**_ respondiendo al ademán de su amigo-Salud –

Un veinticinco de diciembre _**casi**_ normal entre los merodeadores.

**.-.**

Al día siguiente, en el dormitorio de chicos, los tres merodeadores masculinos – acompañados por la de cabellos rebeldes vestida únicamente con su sujetador y su pantalón de pijama verde oscuro – se reían de ya la quincuagésima vociferadora que el – en ese momento – de cabellos rosas recibía, y quemaba con un hechizo _Incendio_ siquiera antes de empezar a hablar.

-¡Oh ya cállense! –

Sí, todo normal.

**.**

_**«Travesura realizada»**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Una aclaración para continuar, los otros dos merodeadores son __**Slush (Colagusano)**__ y __**Sled (Cornamenta)**__._

_Nada más que decir :3_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


End file.
